Fragmentos Shadilver de fanfics de mala calidad
by Ine-capa
Summary: ...que nunca llegarán a más". Esto es totalmente paródico y con fines humorísticos solamente. Usé Shadilver porque es la pareja que más me gusta actualmente. Son fragmentos que parodian a esas fics totalmente OOC o con cosas no creíbles y fuera de lugar-


"**Fragmentos Shadilver de fanfics de baja calidad que nunca llegarán a más"**

Nota de la autora: No, no tomé sustancias ilegales ni alcohol, ni fumé nada. Esas cosas son para perdedores a los que les gusta herirse a sí mismos y encima gastando mucho dinero. El talento del que van a ser testigos a continuación es abstemio abstemio. Y ahora, con todos ustedes... la sarta de boludeces:

**Shadow Poseído Toma a Silver:**

Y entonces, estando poseído, Shadow se acercó a Silver y lo hizo suyo.

Después Sonic se lo encontró a Shadow tomando cerveza en el sillón viendo la tele y le dijo que escuchó lo que había pasado y le preguntó:

"Che, y en serio estabas poseído?"

"Poseído? Naah."

FIN 3

**Me caí de tu corazón y me quebré el mío:**

"Estás seguro de que me atajarás si me caigo?"

"Tranquilo, mi psicoquinesis es a prueba de idiotas"

"Bueno, entonces más te vale no ser idiota. Voy a trepar." Y con eso Shadow subió al árbol, y obviamente resbaló con el musgo. Qué idiota.

"AAAAAAAAH" PUM "AYYYAA!"

"Eh? Ah mierda, estaba mirando para otro lado! Shadow?"

"Ahora por eso te dejo y me voy con Sonic!! :O" DUN DUN DUUUUUN

"*Gasp!* D= Qué idiota!!" ANGST?

Fin? /3

**Te cocino lo que quieras:**

"Mira Shadow, te he preparado esta pizza con todo mi amor porque... te quiero- eh- es decir... porque hoy es el día internacional del pizzero!!!" Cómo se me escapó eso?? Era un secreto, oh no, ahora Shadow va a odiarme y matarme y dejarme y... *Blush, blush++*.

"Silver, no puede ser, tú también... tu también eres pizzero en secreto??" =O

"Ah, sí, es eso!" Uf, menos mal que no se dio cuenta, sino no sé lo que habría hecho.

"Entonces... no te importa que sea pizzero?"

"No, Shadow, yo voy a estar a tu lado igual... no eres diferente por ser pizzero y estoy seguro de que nuestros amigos lo van a entender. Quizá se sientan confundidos al principio... pero seguro lo aceptarán tarde o temprano. Además en el fondo a todos les gusta comerse la pizza, aunque nunca lo admitirán."

"Oh Silver, eres la anchoa en mi calabresa"

"Oh Shadow, qué cosas dices"

"Jajajajaj"

"AjajAJja" Rieron hasta el fin de la cocción.

Y entonces Silver arrojó una pizza a la cara de Shadow.

"Silver!!! Me estás proponiendo matrimonio??? Qué aceitunado!!"

------OK BASTA

**Si es por ti te traigo hasta la luna:**

"Silver, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?"

"Ya te lo dije Shadow, por ti haría cualquier cosa... y si me pides la luna, te traeré la luna..."

"Silver, estás loco, bájate de ahí! Esa cosa está a punto de despegar!! Qué pasará si algo sale mal? Si una turbina falla, si te quedas sin combustible o impactas contra un meteorito??"

"Estás diciendo que conduzco mal?? D= Nunca vas a cambiar, Shadow no baka!! DX IGNICIÓN!!" Broooouumnmmmmmm

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SILVERRRRRRR, VUELVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NO ME DIJISTE DONDE DEJASTE LAS LLAVES DEL AUTOOOOOOOOO MALDITO CRETINOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Shadow, todavía te oigo por el micrófono."

"Ah... mirá vos"

"Y Lol 8D ...las tengo yo"

Fin :D

**En la diferencia está la desigualdad:**

No todos los erizos eran iguales. Uno era distinto. Sólo uno. Los demás sí, eran más bien iguales, iguales a sí mismos. Pero uno era diferente a sí mismo esa tarde porque había cambiado su aspecto de una manera que no tenía precedentes: Shadow se había afeitado el pelo del pecho porque le había agarrado un hongo de no se qué por no secarse bien después de las duchas y se le quedaba ahí la humedad y le picaba... bueno, entonces se afeitó el pecho y se pasó la pomada antimicótica (pero que sexy viene siendo esta historia). A los tres días ya no tenía nada, ni hongos ni pelo ni gente que lo respetara cuando lo miraban a la cara. Todos excepto uno, que no se reía de él porque no podía, no es que no quisiera. Silver era el elegante erizo gris que estaba interesado en él desde el principio de esta fic. Pero siempre le había atraído el pelo del pecho de Shadow. El problema era el resto. Ahora que el pelo del pecho no estaba, no quedaba nada para Silver que lo hiciera sonreír. Su mundo se había acabado. Su vida ya no tenía sentido. Desesperado por su situación recurrió al amigo que más cerca tenía en ese momento, su vecino Shadow.

RIING- Shadow abrió la puerta.

"Silver? Qué ocurre?"

"Necesito estar con alguien. Creo que no soportaré tanta tristeza por mi cuenta."

"Adelante..."

Entonces Silver le contó a Shadow su tristeza por la desaparición del pelo del pecho de Shadow, lo solo que se sentía ahora en el mundo y su sensación de que ya nada tenía sentido. Pero Shadow le guardaba una agradable sorpresa.

"No te preocupes Silver, el pelo volverá a aparecer en el pecho de Shadow."

"En serio, Shadow? Acaso está escondido? Lo tienes guardado?"

"No, algo mucho mejor, mira! Está creciendo desde ayer. En unos tres días más ya estará por completo aquí!"

Silver abrió los ojos mucho mucho, mirando el pecho de Shadow con intensidad, e inhaló aire durante casi 10 segundos seguidos y después hizo algo que lo llevaría al libro de los Records Guinnes por el resto de la eternidad: Tuvo un orgasmo que duró 72 horas seguidas. Y se murió, obvio. ¡Andá a bancarte esa!

Fin...

**La guitarra del bardo:**

No todo era color de rosa en la vida de Shadow. Sus sueños, sus aspiraciones en la vida lo habían llevado a relacionarse con la persona más amable que jamás hubiera conocido, haciendo que sus cimientos internos se derrumbaran ante su maravillosidad. La vida le había reconocido el bulto, pero eso no era suficiente para averiguar lo que estaba pasando realmente en la ciudadela de los perros muertos. Escribir lo primero que se te pasa por la mente no parece ser buena idea, pero los santos que guiaban al erizo azul en la carretera de noche no parecían estar de acuerdo, puesto que miraban con sus ojos celestes al horizonte, generando una protección renovadora e intensa en todos nosotros. La balanza estaba a su favor ahora, Shadow podía poner su tienda de perchas como siempre lo había soñado, en pleno Venecia, en pleno siglo 24 con Venecia ya bajo el agua. Se sabían ricos, los atunes. Pero ahora era en más de un sentido. El mercado de perchas iba de maravilla con aquellos seres acuáticos. Se movían con solvencia, como quien dice. Qué culto! Qué especia! La cosa no iba así, todo tenía que cambiar o de lo contrario se iba a ir todo al garete, esa era la peor pesadilla de Shadow desde pequeño cuando aún vivía con sus padres en la choza del tío Tom, en las afueras de Parque Perlado de las Catalinas del Aristóbulo Fantástico. Era una vida agradable allá, con las palomas y los pelícanos comiendo de tu mano pero eso ya había quedado atrás, y era tiempo de evolucionar para adelante, así que asió la mano de Silver y le dijo:

- ¿Podés parar de inyectarme crack para que me quede a tu lado, reverendísimo hijo de put

FIN

Bueno, con que hayan sonreído me basta, era el objetivo, que se rían un poquito.

Saludos!

No se me ocurre nada más. Me voy a dormir, lol.

Chau!


End file.
